Akatsuki's Devil
by leximoon152
Summary: Ever wonder what life would be like if yet another woman was in the Akatsuki? Well now you dont! Meet Kazu, a badass, strong female character lead. I just feel bad for the poor lad she gets paired with. Pure crack fic. Disclaimer: I dont nor shall I ever, own Naruto -sighs- Pairings: OCxHidan Don't like don't read
1. Of Blonds and Red Heads

**Chapter One:**

**Bingo Book  
Name: Kazu Saki Yuu  
Nickname: Devil  
Sex: Female  
Race: Caucasian  
Eye/hair Color: Crimson Red  
Level: Kage/Sannin  
Class: S-Class  
Village: Suna  
Blood Limit: Elemental Barrage (Only user no info)  
Family: Deceased  
Weapon: Two Jagged headed Jewel incrusted scythe. (Turns Into Familiar Masaru Yuudi Isamu no info specified)  
Extra: Akatsuki probable candidate  
Crime: Homicide of 18 ANBU, 15 Chunin, 18 Genin and one Sannin  
Caution do not engage unless authorized, Wanted alive**

"Damn...Best not fuck with her eh Danna"? A brash blond named Deidara remarked.

"What does that say on the bottom"?Sasori said completely ignoring the blonds question.

" Answer me Dammit! Wait What..."?

**Caution, Jashinist...**

"Oh shit, looks like Hidan-bakas gonna have a hay day". Deidara murmured

"Hn." Was Sasori's oh so brilliant reply.

-Three grueling days later-

Two dark shadows hid in the back of the tea shop ironically in Tea Country. Currently they were watching a beautiful slender yet muscular red headed and red eyed woman drink her tea. Clad in just a black tube top, black fish net shirt under it, open black trench coat, standard crimson ninja pants, weapon pouch on her leg, black wrappings and huge double bladed, jewel incrusted scythe with a huge sharp tip on the end on her back.

**-Kazu's POV-**

I was just sitting at my table when two foreign chakara signatures appeared crosses the room from me.

**Akatsuki Kazu**. My familiar Masaru said to me mentally. Hn. I replied. Swiftly, I arose from the table and walked out the door dropping a note at the boys, no mens feet as I walked by hoping they would not reply.

-**Sasori's POV-**

The beautiful woman that is to be are target walked by dropping a note at our feet. Deidara did not notice for he was to busy drooling and huffing in her scent as she walked by. Her outfit covered her decent enough but did little to cover her curvaceous form. As I picked up the note Deidara finally snapped out of her spell enough to notice me with the small scroll in my hand.

"Waz that". He said while wiping drool off his visage.

Ignoring him I read it aloud for only us to hear in the highly populated tea shop.

**Akatsuki,**

**You seek me, I want answers. Meet me at the Cozy Sleep Inn if you want to talk. Bring no one or I will kill you.**

**Kazu and Masaru,**

"Who the hell is Masaru"? Deidara asked.

"Her scythe or rather, familiar." I replied hotly already walking into the night to find our target.

**-Deidara's POV-**

**The fuck crawled up his ass and died**.** She's pretty hot. Wonder if Hidan-baka** **would trade me...** I thought to myself as Sasori-danna woke me from my thoughts by walking away. I ran to catch up with him.

We walked for hours to the point that dawn was already approaching steadily. Sasori got us lost... again and I learned from the last time not to remark or feel the wrath of a very pissed of Sasori-danna.

"Sasori-danna, im hungry". I wined

"Starve". Was his oh so nice reply.

"Please! You carry all the money". I pleaded.

"Hn". He said with a sigh.

I stopped at a sweets shop called Candy Land and dragged in Sasori. While we walked in we saw our target again. We walked up to her table and sat down.

**-Kazu's POV-**

The men from earlier walked over and sat with me this time instead of stalking me in the shadows.

"What's better the higashi, kompeito or the imagawayaki waiter". The blond idiot asked.

"That over there he said looking at me". He said.

" He will take a imagawayaki and I nothing". The red head said.

The waiter looked over at said red head again and walked away while blondie yelling something about being his own man and making his own decisions.

"Talk, why are you here and what do you want"? I asked somewhat skeptically.

"I am Sasori and this is Deidara and we were sent to make you join Akatsuki". Sasori said

bluntly.

"Ah, don't like to beat around the bush do you? I like you. I will join but on one condition. I said matter-of-factly.

"And what would that be Kazu"?

"I keep Masaru. Nobody touches him he can take care of himself". I bargained.

"Deal. Leader-sama said to call you Devil, your Bingo Book name. He stated more than asked.

"Fine". I said.

"To the base". Deidara said with a smirk.

**-Kazu's POV-**

Walking in the blazing hot sun isn't fun for anybody. Well, not for me anyway.

The lush grass brushed against my newly bought black ninja boots and cloak fluttered in the nonexistent wind. The coal hot sun birthing an irritated red burn across my porcelain flushed face. In the distance I could just make out the buildings of one of the few hidden villages.

"Where are we going". I asked panting slightly towards the end of my sentence.

"The base ". Sasori offered secretly.

"And where is that".

"..."

"..."

**-An hour later-**

"Are we there yet"?

"No"

**-Another hour later-**

"Are we the there yet"?

"No un".

**-20 minutes later-**

"Are we there yet"?

"No dammit un"!

**-10 minutes later-**

"Are we th..."?

"No dammit! Shut the fuck up"! Sasori uncharacteristically screeched.

"Fine! Not my fault your on your man period...". I murmured under my breath haughtily as both mens eyes twitched.

**-Another hour later-**

As more time past I begrudgingly trudged behind pouting until night fell. We reached a clearing resting under the star littered night sky. I put down pulled off my small bag I grabbed from my room at the inn before we left.

From my bag I pulled out my small bedroll. I also pulled out a pair of black sweet pants and red tank top with a matching red ribbon. I swept my hair up in a bun with my ribbon tied on top leaving my bangs to fall out.

"Um...". I said standing there awkwardly with my pj's in my ungloved hands.

"What, un". Deidara said while the two of them lie on there bed roles staring at me questioningly.

"Where do I change"? I asked some what embarrassed with a small flush on my visage.

The two looked at each other pointedly seemingly having an telepathic conversation. Sasori pointed at the tree behind me with a smirk on his face looking somewhat smug as if he's won an major victory. Deidara just lie there seemingly interested in the shining night sky but actually paying attention to the scene playing out.

With a deep frown on my face I walked behind the tree to change my clothes. In the middle of putting on my shirt a flash of blond could be seen on the other side of the tree. Finishing getting dressed I started to created hand seal for the most hilarious jutsu ever known to man.

"THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN" . I said while preforming the jutsu.

"Ahh...". Deidara screamed while flying off into Jashin knows where.

**-Lots of fighting, sweat drops and screaming later-**

We all lie down dirty and bruised for bed. Deidara with multiple bite marks, scythe gashes and wrinkled and torn clothing. Sasori with multiple scythe gashes, singed hair and wrinkled clothing. And finally me with singed pj's and torn clothing if you can even call it clothingg anymore.

"Night pervs". I said with a yawn.

"Night". They said in unison.


	2. Hidan and Yaoi?

**A/N: Yaoi ahead! SasoDei! Nothing too graphic... yet. Don't like don't read. Oh and sorry but my story format changed a little bit so yeah... enjoy!**

**Chapter Two:**

**-Deidara's POV-**

All night the rain pelted us causing our joints to lock up stiffly. My body was soaked to the bone, as was my sleeping bag. _Sasori was right. Maybe I should hve brought a water roof sleeping bag. _I thought to myself miserably.

Getting up from my sleeping bag, I decided to scout the area. Suddenly, my foot caught onto my sleeping bag causing me to fall on Sasori. My cheeks flushed bright crimson which would have put Sasori's hair to shame.

Sasori woke up with a start. He flipped us over straddling me with a kuni placed on my neck. Both of us were breathing heavily. He stared at me blankly with an unimpressed look on his visage.

Suddenly, a small smirk appeared on his face and I knew something was up. _That smirk. Opps... Im screwed. Maybe if I apologize he might for-_

I was cut off by the feeling of strangely soft lips on mine. My face flashed once again as our tongues fought for dominance. All coherent thoughts left my mind and all I could do was feel.

His hand went under my cloak teasing my lower stomach. A breathy moan eft my abused lips seeming asking for more. Right when we were about to go farther, a loud squeal sounded right next to us.

Sasori froze ontop of me, pushing his face into y neck to hide his flush of embaressment.

**-Kazu's Pov-**

The rain kept me up most of the morning, but I got alot more sleep than my partners did. Masaru fazed ito wolf form in order to keep me mostly shielded from the harsh rain. Now, he slept curled into the bent of my knees soundlessly.

Slowly, I sat up hearing Deidara's breathing become less regular, signaling that he has awakened. I watched amused as he fell ontop of Sasori, only to be flipped and straddled. _Guess we know who the uke and seme are in this relationship is eh Masaru?_ I asked my partner mentaly. He growled at me lowly. _You forget I am male, I find no pleasure in this._ Masaru leactured me. I laughed.

I drooled watching the two grope and kiss each other senselessly. Unashamed, I could not hold in my inner fangirl and squealed loudly.

The two jumped apart with loud embaressed yelps, as I laughed enjoying the show as much as I could. Little did I know there would be more where that came from. (Hint, hint)

"What the hell, un. You were just watching us"! Deidara screamed embaressed. I smirked and stared at him innocently.

"Well, guess we know who's the bitch in your relationship". I snickered amused.

"I am not"! He screamed

"I never said it was you". I laughed

"But you implied it"! He screeched.

"Bitch"! I screamed.

"Whore"! Yelled back.

"Ass wipe".

"Pig".

"You did not, just say that". I said calmly while holding my tummy.

"Yeah **_PIG_**, I did". He jibed stressing the 'pig'.

I choose not to respond so we could leave faster. Walking over to Masaru, I noticed Sasori glaring at me heavily. I shrunk under his glare behind Masaru. masaru glared at him.

"Tch... Stupid dog... Stupid Jashinist". He grumbled hotly with a grunt.

Just like Deidara, I ignored him.

We picked up our stuff and quickly headded out.

-An hour of walking later-

We approached a large building in the middle of the large town, Amegakure. Many people were milling about but mostly civilians.

The large building was made almost compleatly out of silver and glass. And leading up to it was a dirt pathway with a koi pond next to it.

I looked around at my soon-to-be new home. Eyes greedily ogoling my surroundings. From the trees leaves falling to the flowers sot sway.

"Is this it". I asked in awe.

"Hn". Sasori said as we all walked up the pathway.

**-Hidan's POV-**

Leader summoned us all to te meeting for an apparent new memeber to replace kakuzu. That grubby money loving bastard almost ratted us out to Suna because of a fued he had with Sasori a few monthes back.

I don't see what the big deal was anyways though. I mean a new cloak because tha pink haired she-devil decided to try to put him six-feet under.

Slow and as loud as possible I made my announcement of me joining the meeting per as usual.

"Jashin-Sama be praised"! I screamed. "I, Jashn-sama's beloved priest has arrived"!

I sat down in the front so that the meeting would be postponed as long as possible... and piss Leader-sama off.

"Your a dick you know that". Kisame whispered grasping my ear and pulling tightly.

"Ow, ow, ow! Let go". I whimpered.

"Say it". He said.

"Let go dammit! Jashin-sama will kill you"! I preached.

"Let go Kisame! Enough Hidan"! Konan Scolded.

"Kazu our new female member (at this Konan smiled) will be joining us today in a few minutes". Pein (Leader-sama) spoke with athority. "Respect her Hidan. Or you may have another Kakuzu on your hands".

"Tch. Whys she so special, huh"? I asked with a huff.

"Because Hidan, she's just like you".

I sat intriged for once, silent.

**A/N: Im alive! So yeah... sorry its short my next one will be longer I swear! I had some family issues to deal with. My father is a dumbass is all I got to say about it. How was your Christmas? Mine was good, I got a new laptop so that means... FASTER AND LONGER UPLOADS! YAY! So um yeah. I'm out of stuff to say if anybody even cares to read these. Feel free to send me ideas cause I'm kind of in a jam here. Stay tuned!**


End file.
